A Close Encounter of the Pitch Perfect Kind
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: Fat Amy makes a wrong turn, and takes the Bellas on an interesting ride. Here is my fourth Halloween inspired story, from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. I want to again thank BeChloeIsLegit, who co-wrote this story.


**Here is my fourth** _ **Halloween**_ **inspired story, from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. I want to again thank** _ **BeChloeIsLegit**_ **, who co-wrote this story.**

 **A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans!**

 _ **Note from BeChloeIsLegit: Thanks for the shout out, RJRMovieFan. To everyone else: Don't let this guy fool you. He wrote 99.6% of this and really nailed the dynamic between Beca and Fat Amy.**_

 **A Close Encounter of the Pitch Perfect Kind**

Beca woke with a start as the bus took a sharp curve. She rubbed at her face to get the sleep out. Not for the first time, she grumbled about having to do a competition in western Kentucky. Long bus trips with the Bellas weren't her favorite, especially with Fat Amy driving.

Case in point, the bus takes another turn in the road a bit too fast. "Amy!" Beca hissed and then mumbled, "Why do we let her drive again?"

Having decided that she needed to talk to their crazy Aussie driver, Beca had to figure out how to extricate herself. At some point during their long drive, after Beca had fallen asleep, Chloe had decided she needed her favorite travel pillow and now was basically wrapped around the petite brunette, with her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca gave a soft sigh because she truly didn't know if she wanted to stay this way or move. She knows she has a boyfriend, and shouldn't take such pleasure feeling Chloe pressed up against her, but for some reason, Chloe can get away with things she would never let anyone else do.

She was still debating whether she should get up when the bus swerved again. This created an opening and spurred Beca on to find out what was going on. The momentum of the tight turn had shifted the redhead's weight, and Beca was able to slide out from under her.

As Beca straightened herself in the aisles, she heard Chloe grumbling in her sleep; something about ' _pillows not behaving_ ', which caused the petite DJ to smirk.

She glanced back at the redhead and again marveled at how angelic the redhead is when sleeping. Though if she were pressed, Beca would say the same thing about Chloe in any state.

Another sharp corner almost toppled Beca and shook her out of her musings. The petite brunette grabbed hold of the seats to her right and left and steadied herself. For a worried moment, she wondered if Amy had fallen asleep at the wheel; again. With renewed urgency, Beca began to make her way up front, grabbing onto the seats for balance. She was somewhat amazed that all the Bellas were still asleep; well save for Lily. The silent woman was sitting up on Beca's left, just staring ahead, unconcerned about Amy's erratic driving.

As Beca passed the Asian woman, she thought she heard her say, "They're here."

Beca's head swung towards Lily, but as is often the case, there's no evidence that the eerily quiet woman had said anything. Having decided it's not worth investigating further, Beca continued forward towards the front of the bus. It's not like Lily ever repeats herself.

As Beca is moving forward she glanced outside the bus and did a double take. Through the window, she doesn't see the multilanes of the interstate, but instead sees nothing but trees. Looking through the windows of the bus on the other side, she confirmed that the bus is careening along a winding two lane road that seemed to be traversing some low line mountains.

"Amy!" Beca hissed to get Amy's attention but not loud enough to disturb the sleeping Bellas.

The blonde Aussie was awake, but had her headphones on and could not hear the petite brunette as she tried to get her attention. As Beca drew closer, she got a clearer look at the headphones that Amy was wearing. Her eyes grew round as she recognized the pair. She swung around and looked to the luggage rack above where she and Chloe were sitting. Even in the dark, she could see her bag had been left open.

Beca knew for a fact it had been closed when she placed it there.

Spinning around, the petite DJ gave the oblivious Aussie a death glare. Suddenly, Beca had no issue making her way up front on the swaying bus.

She was just about to reach Fat Amy, and grab her headphones when the bus came to a particularly sharp turn. A turn Amy was advised to take at twenty-five miles an hour, but the blonde driver took at seventy-five. The wheels of the bus squealed as they fought for purchase, and the inner wheels actually came off the pavement as the bus went around the corner.

Beca felt her feet come off the deck, and found herself tossed into the front row seats, even as she yelled, "AMY!"

None of the Bellas were able to sleep through this, and all jerked awake as the left wheels landed heavily back on the pavement.

"AMY!" Was the collective shout of all the Bellas.

Their screams seemed to reach Fat Amy, who eased off the gas pedal, even ever so slightly, as she pulled off the headphones. "Oh, hey, aca-pitches, umm what's everybody doing up?"

There was a collective groan from the girls, and then Fat Amy was the subject of numerous complaints from her fellow Bellas. As she was ignoring their complaints, a truck came up behind the bus. It had bright headlights and lights on top of the cab. Fat Amy didn't like having such lights behind her, so she actually slowed some more, while opening the small side window, and signaling with her left hand for the truck to pass.

The truck passed the, two guys leaned out the window and hooted and hollered at the women on the bus.

Fat Amy flashed the men a smile, and said, "Yeah, they want me."

As this was all going on, Beca regained her feet. She was disheveled, with an open purse hanging from her head. The straps of the black leather bag looking like headbands on her forehead. Her head had literally in the open purse by her roommate's crazed driving. As she grabbed the seat in front of her to pull herself fully up, she realized she had an empty Doritos bag over her right hand.

With eyes bulging in barely controlled fury, Beca shouted, "AMY!"

"Shawshank," replied Fat Amy, as she took in the sight of her best friend. "Nice look."

The Aussie's chuckle sends Beca through the roof. She shook the Doritos bag off of her hand, and took hold of the purse, and pulled it off her head. "Ha ha," Beca replied, crossing her arms over her chest, her left fist still holding the purse. "You're not funny."

"No, seriously, the bag look worked," Amy said, quite delighted by her best friend's antics.

Looking down at the bag, Beca realized the purse she was holding was hers, and it was open. "AMY! Why do you have my purse?"

Amy did have the good sense to look chagrined. She immediately adopted that face she gets when she's been caught, which also happens to be the face when she's constipated. "I don't actually have it," Fat Amy said as she nodded her head towards Beca. "You do.

"AMY!"

Amy seemed to retract her neck into her shoulders, trying to be like a turtle. It looked as ridiculous as it sounds. Under Beca's withering stare the Tasmanian decided to be honest, Fat Amy style. "Well, Shawshank, it's that deal we have where I do all the driving, and you provide all the cash for sodas and snacks."

Beca made a strangled noise as she sees the state of her now empty wallet.

"Amy, I don't believe we made such a deal," Chloe said calmly from just behind Beca, causing the petite brunette to jump. She had made her way up the aisle and caught the tail end of Fat Amy's excuse.

"Are you sure, Red? I mean", I am doing all the driving," Fat Amy pointed out.

Beca jumped back in, incensed, "That's because you raced everyone aboard, knocking Ashley…"

"Jessica," Chloe corrected.

"... Jessica, out of the way, and you threatened to, and I quote," Beca held up her hands to do the quote signs, and nearly fell backward as Amy took another corner a little fast; only just catching the seat backs to remain upright. She did let out an adorable yelp.

"Amy, slow down," Chloe said in her 'Mom' voice.

The boisterous blonde immediately slowed down. When she did, another vehicle came up behind. This one had a flashing yellow light. Amy again slowed further, while signaling the vehicle to pass. It was a utility truck that passed them.

Beca, who had regained her balance, continued hoping no one heard her yelp, "And I quote, 'I drive, or I crop dust the bus'."

"Yeah, I might have done that anyway," Fat Amy again adopted the constipated look.

"WE KNOW," is the resounding chorus from all the Bellas.

The boisterous blonde made an even more comical face. Beca thinks it might be Amy's attempt at contrition. She's positive that her Australian friend doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Chloe decided that subject was beside the point. Fat Amy was quite capable of leading hours of open debate about her flatulence. She had literally done it at the beginning of the school year when she won a bet with the rest of the Bellas. So, in a voice just loud enough to be heard, Chloe asks, "Amy?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"Why are we not on the interstate?"

Beca, who was looking through her wallet, having realized Amy had also found her emergency twenty, brought her head up, as she remembered her earlier realization. "Yeah, Amy! Why are we on this country road?"

"Well, we needed gas, and I needed to drop an album, it was a total platinum record, a chart-topper, a billboard top one-hundred…"

"We get it, Amy," Chloe said as she held up her hand. "Please move on. Why are we not on the interstate?"

"Well, you all were pretty wiped, and we needed gas, and I needed fuel." Amy took her hands off the wheel and smacked her belly. The bus instantly swerved, and all the Bellas shouted in fear. Amy's hands flew back to the giant wheel. Chagrined, she says, "Sorry-SORRY!"

"Amy!" Beca hissed. "Why are we not on the interstate?!"

"Well, I stopped at a truck stop, but the on-ramp was closed for repairs. So, I followed the detour signs. Then there was a detour of the detour, but it just kind of petered out. I then tried using the bus's GPS, but it seemed to be on the fritz, so I used Google maps on Beca's iPhone."

"Wait!" Beca interrupted as she looked in her bag. "You have my phone? How do you have my phone? How did you access my phone?"

Fat Amy blew out a deep breath that just said, isn't it obvious. "Please! Everyone knows your password is Chloe's birthday."

Beca immediately blushed, turning a deep shade of red. She squeaked as she looked to Chloe, and was surprised to see the redhead blushing, too, although hers was a softer shade.

"My birthday?"

Beca shrugged at the redhead, trying to come off as nonchalant. "Yeah, I um, I wanted something I could remember."

"And, she can never remember Jesse's," Amy added.

Beca was sure her blush was thoroughly scarlet now. "Thanks, Amy."

"Anytime," replied the Aussie, completely oblivious to the sarcasm of her best friend.

Another set of lights came up behind, and Fat Amy was annoyed that everyone was making her drive the speed limit. It meant cars and trucks were continually overtaking them. She pulled open the small side window and signaled the vehicle to pass.

Chloe felt they needed to refocus again. "So, Amy, how do we get back on the interstate?"

As Fat Amy signaled the truck behind them again, she answered. "I don't know. The GPS isn't working,"

Nobody notices the lights behind them, instead of passing on the left, the lights got right up behind, and then up and over.

"Then use my Google Maps," countered Beca.

Fat Amy shrugged. "It's not working, though your mixes are. I especially like the ones in the folder marked C-Bear."

"Eeep!" Chloe couldn't help but find the sound Beca made totes adorable. Beca swung her head around, and looked at the redhead, with eyes as round as saucers. "It was there when I got the phone," sputtered Beca, hoping beyond hope Chloe would buy the lame excuse.

She didn't, but it's Chloe, so she said, "What a weird coincidence? So, Amy, let me see if I have this right. You went into Beca's purse, took her money, borrowed her headphones, and are now wearing her beats headphones?"

Beca's head snapped towards the driver's seat. She silently thanked the redhead for putting the focus on Amy again. From the back of the bus, Beca could hear Ashley and Jessica give a low whistle.

"Wow, Ging, when you put it like that…" Fat Amy just trailed off.

"Damn, girl, you're dead," mumbled Cynthia-Rose from the back.

"In my country, they would bind Beca's left hand to Fat Amy's right hand, and then give her a knife," Flo added.

Beca liked that plan. "Amy?"

"Yes, Shortstack."

"What did I tell you would happen if I ever saw you wearing my headphones?"

Fat Amy visibly swallowed. Her constipated face was back. "Uhhhhhhh, forgive and forget?"

"Amy!"

"Murder me and dump my body deep in the forest," Fat Amy conceded in a huff.

"And where did you so helpfully take us?" Beca waved her hands towards the windows of the bus. The dark outlines of the forest of trees could just be seen in the night.

Fat Amy's eyes grew to the shape of saucers, she swallowed twice, and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Oh, you're dead for sure, girl," came Cynthia-Rose from behind.

"Shawshank, you wouldn't do that. I'm your best mate. You couldn't…"

Beca shrugged. "You're probably right, but I have Lily," said Beca as she hooked a thumb towards the silent Korean.

Lily's smile is from ear-to-ear. She raised her hand and waved her fingers at the blonde Aussie, who visibly paled.

"CR, you and Stacie are going to owe me twenty-five dollars apiece when Beca has Amy murdered," murmured Flo.

Chloe decided that was enough for now. She reached into her back pocket and fished out her phone. "Easy, Becs," she said as she placed a calming hand on Beca's shoulder. The petite spitfire looked at her and Chloe held up her phone. "Let's figure out where we are, get back to the interstate, and then we can come up with an appropriate punishment."

Even as Chloe opened her phone, Beca mumbled, "My punishment is appropriate." She swung her head back towards Fat Amy and glared, causing the blonde to flinch in her seat.

"Hmm-huh?" Chloe raised her phone and looked to the back. "Neither of my map apps are working. Are any of yours?" She called to the rest of the Bellas.

All the Bellas faces lit up by the screen light of their phones. Everyone tried their navigation apps, and everyone shook their head, and said something along the line of 'nope'.

Lily looked straight up and said, so everyone could hear, "They're here."

You could hear a pin drop on the bus. Everyone looked at Lily. They couldn't remember a time when they had heard the young Korean woman so clearly.

"Um, who? Who's here?" Beca asked the question but was not sure she wanted an answer.

The bus was fast approaching a railroad crossing. With over a hundred meters to go the crossing lights started flashing red and the arms of the warning gate began to drop in place.

Fat Amy immediately applied more gas, speeding the bus up. "We can make it!" She declared.

Everyone on the bus shouted, "AMY!"

"Fine," grumbled Fat Amy under her breath, but she did lift her foot off the gas pedal, and the bus immediately started slowing.

Not fast enough though. The railroad crossing was still rapidly growing closer. "AMY!"

With a shrug, Fat Amy applied pressure on the brakes. The bus started to slow quicker. With wheels squealing and a slight shimmy to the bus, it came to a stop, just inches from the gate-arm.

Everyone was quiet, listening to the electronic warning bell making its steady pattern, matching the flashing red lights. They sit quietly for a minute then two. The strain their necks trying to see if there's a train coming. They see nothing and another minute passes.

"This is strange," said Stacie from the back. She got up and made her way over to where Chloe and Beca are standing.

As she passed Lily on her left, she noticed the woman was looking straight up. She heard Lily say, "It's them."

"Um, yeah," mumbled Stacie.

"What should we do?" Chloe asked.

"Should we go around?" Beca wondered.

Suddenly there's a very loud, but somehow muffled engine sound that shook the entire bus. It was as if a jet aircraft was landing on them.

"Is that the train?" Flo asked.

"Above us?" CR asked.

Chloe instinctively grabbed Beca's hand.

Suddenly the sound cut off.

"What the hell…," muttered Beca as she looked around the bus. Everybody was as mystified as she was.

It was easy to tell that something wasn't right. There was an unusual, tingling electricity in the air, and Fat Amy muttered, "I've seen some crazy things in the outback, like ancient magic..."

The air shimmered like heat waves one sees on the blacktop roads in summer.

"This is nothing like that," CR said. "Because this is aliens."

"It's not aliens," Stacie replied.

"It could be the Chupacabra," Flo said as she performed the sign-of-the-cross.

"I'm telling you, it's aliens," CR said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Is it aliens?" Beca asked and Chloe let out a small squeak of fear.

"I don't believe in alien encounters," Stacie said matter-of-factly. "I believe in science."

"Then how do you not believe in aliens?" Jessica asked.

"It's not that I don't believe in aliens or other life in the galaxy. I just don't believe in alien abductions."

There was a sudden rush of noise and a blinding light that caused everyone to shield their eyes.

That was enough for Fat Amy. "Oy! We can't just sit here!" She yanked the steering wheel to the left, and hit the gas. The bus lurched forward. Chloe fell into Beca, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the redhead. Stacie just caught herself and then steadied Beca and Chloe as Amy made a hard right and maneuvered the bus around the second arm of the gates coming out on the other side of the tracks.

The blinding light cut-off and the railroad crossing warning lights and sound ceased. Everything grew eerily quiet. Jessica and Ashley took positions looking out the back at the rapidly retreating railroad crossing.

No one asked Fat Amy to slow down.

"That was aliens," CR said emphatically.

Stacie sighed, feeling the weariness spread through her bones, and shook her head. She looked pointedly at Beca and Chloe. "It is not aliens."

Fat Amy groaned from the driver's seat. "Yes, it is!"

Frustrated, Stacie turned to Beca and Chloe, hoping to get their support. "I really don't think it's aliens.

"Why?" CR demanded. "What evidence can you offer for an alternative theory except your desperate hope that you're right?" The edge of desperation was much clearer in the African woman's tone.

Instead of answering Cynthia-Rose, Stacie addressed Beca and Chloe. "I think we need to keep our heads."

Ashley, who had continued to look outside the bus with trepidation, turned back in and asked. "So, how else do you explain all of this?"

The Bellas all moved to the back, save for Fat Amy and Lily. They looked to where the brunette was pointing and marveled at the sky just behind the bus. They were being followed by a strange formation of red, orange, and yellow lights.

"I don't know," Stacie replied. Which was terrifying; there was no other word for it.

"Because it's aliens," said CR emphatically as she crossed her arms.

The bus was again bathed in an intense bright white light, and everyone on the bus, save for Lily, screamed.

"Oy! What if they want to, you know, probe us, or dissect us?"

Chloe looked bothered by that notion. "Why, um, why would they want to do that?"

Fat Amy stopped for a second then shrugged. "That's what happens, isn't it?" The blonde Aussie looked to the rest of the Bellas for support. "In books and movies and stuff."

"What sort of books are you reading?" Stacie asked.

"It's true though," insisted CR.

This had a ripple effect on all the Bellas, which Beca noticed. It was then she realized why Stacie had been denying what seemed rather obvious, and what she had been trying to prevent. They didn't need the panic that was setting in.

"No one is getting probed," Beca said resolutely. She squeezed Chloe tight against her, only just realizing they were still hugging.

Chloe seemed to take comfort in the gesture. She cleared her throat, then said, "Beca is right."

The Bellas were still on edge, and ready to completely freak. Beca and Chloe recognized this. They separated, though took the other's hand, and nodded to Stacie.

"Everything is going to be fine. Amy is going to get us back on the interstate, and everything will be fine," Chloe said, with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Yeah, dudes," Beca confidently added, though she wasn't really feeling it. The air in the bus actually feels charged with energy. "Can somebody see if their Google Maps is working?"

Everyone rushed to pull out their phones.

"Amy! Focus on driving," Beca shouted at the driver. Then she considered something, and said, "And give me my phone." She moved closer to the driver's seat. "And my headphones."

Fat Amy gave a pained sound, but reluctantly removed the headphones and then handed them and the phone over.

"Don't think we're done, Amy," Beca said to her roommate, in her most menacing voice. Fat Amy often blows off Beca's threats, this time she couldn't. Beca's tone and the look in her eyes, made Fat Amy swallow and break out in a sweat.

Beca walked back to Chloe and Stacie feeling quite triumphant. "God, you're **hot** when you go all badass," said Chloe in a husky voice.

Immediately all Beca's bravado was gone. Ever since her Freshman year, Chloe Beale has had this type of effect on her. Now, a few years later, in her junior year, you might think she would have built up a resistance to the sultry redhead; but no, there is no resistance in Beca to Chloe's charms.

Suddenly, everyone on the bus is deafened by a blasting sound, quite similar to a fog horn. The sound changes, but the decibel level reverberated through everything.

Amy tried to speed the bus up, but all power ceased, and the bus slowly rolled to a stop. With no ability to drive, the blonde could only do what everyone else did and covered her ears.

All eyes of the Bellas are drawn to the front. There they were left staring up at a myriad of bright lights, even as they continued to be buffeted by a cacophony of sounds.

Beca and Chloe turned away holding onto one another. With foreheads testing against the other's, they each cupped the other woman's ears, trying to block out the sound. All they could wonder was, were they actually being abducted by aliens? Beca and Chloe wanted to yell, but their throats were closed up, and neither could make a sound. All they could do is hold each other and look into the other's eyes.

Suddenly, Chloe couldn't take it. It was too loud to be heard, but she tried anyway. "I love you, Beca Mitchell!"

Beca saw Chloe had said something, but couldn't hear it. She tried to convey that she hadn't understood with her eyes, and mouthed the word, "What?"

Chloe guessed what the petite brunette said, and sighed, before surging forward and planting a deep kiss on Beca's lips. The redhead felt rather than heard the yelp of surprise the younger woman made as they began to kiss, but Beca's surprise was short-lived, and she responded quickly.

So, lost in their kiss, the two women didn't notice the light growing in intensity.

There is a flash, seen by each woman on the bus, no matter if they had their eyes closed and covered. It was as if the flash was in the back of their brains.

-~{0}~-

Beca woke with a start, as she felt the bus swerve. She rubbed at her face to get the sleep out, and not for the first time, she grumbled about overnight bus trips. She ran a finger across her lips. They tingled, as if she had been kissing, which was weird. The Trebles hadn't been at this competition, so she hadn't seen Jesse all weekend. Though, to be honest, it wasn't Jesse she first pictured when she thought of kissing someone.

That particular person was currently using Beca as a pillow. These are the moments when Beca is truly torn. If it were anyone else, Beca would have forcefully removed herself from the situation. However, Chloe Beale has some sort of special dispensation that allows for her to snuggle close to Beca, and use her as a pillow.

Still, with Fat Amy driving, Beca felt it was important to find out why they were swerving so much. Case in point, the bus takes another turn in the road a bit too fast. "Amy!" hissed Beca. "Why do we let her drive again?"

Suddenly, an image of Chloe telling her something, just before surging into a kiss, floods Beca's mind. She can't help but blush at this dream. With a soft sigh, she truly doesn't know if she wanted to stay or go. She knows she has a boyfriend, and shouldn't take such pleasure feeling Chloe pressed up against her, but for some reason images of Chloe kissing her is all she can think of.

She was still debating whether she should get up when the bus swerved again. This spurred Beca on to find out what was going on with Fat Amy and created an opening. The momentum of the tight turn had shifted the redhead's weight, and Beca was able to slide out from under her.

As Beca started up the aisles, she heard Chloe grumbling in her sleep; something about ' _pillows not behaving_ ', which caused the petite DJ to smirk. Then in a spur of the moment decision, she leaned back and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

She was shocked by her action but marveled at the angelic smile that graced the redhead's lips, even while sleeping. The DJ pulled back and started to turn when she just heard Chloe whispering in her sleep, "I love you, Becs."

Becs spun back around, wanting to confirm what she just heard when another sharp corner almost sent her toppling.

The petite brunette grabbed a hold of the seats to her right and to her left and steadied herself. For a worried moment, she wondered if Amy had fallen asleep at the wheel; again.

With regret, but a renewed sense of urgency, Beca turned and made her way towards the front, grabbing onto the seat backs for balance.

She made her way past Lily, the only Bella who seemed to be awake. The silent woman sitting up on Beca's right, just staring ahead, unconcerned about Amy's erratic driving.

As she moved past her, she heard Lily say, "Sorry, I was late with my report, but Mom wanted to check in on me."

Beca's head swung towards Lily, but as is often the case, there's no evidence that the eerily quiet woman had said anything. Having decided it's not worth investigating further, Beca continued forward towards the front of the bus. It's not like Lily ever repeats herself, but then she thought she heard Lily say, "She does love you. You should tell her what is in your heart."

Again, Beca spun around, but Lily just sat there, offering no evidence she had said anything.

Slowly, Beca spun back to the front, where her eyes spotted Fat Amy wearing her headphones. Instantly angry, Beca shouted, "AMY!"

THE END


End file.
